Episode 108
'''Episode 108 '''is the eighth episode of the first season of the Britain's Got Talent Fantasy series. It is second cut deliberations episode where the judges have to narrow down all the successful auditions to 50 acts. Solo Singers Music Groups & Bands / Miscellaneous Music Acts Magicians Jugglers Dance Groups Solo Dancers / Dance Duos Danger Acts Acrobatic Acts Comedy Acts Novelty / Miscellaneous Acts Spinach's Shortlist * Puddles Pity Party * Ben Blaque * Tyrone & Mina * Percival Denolo * Lisa Sampson * Elena & Sasha * Bonetics * Tumar KR * Sobhi Shaker * Daria Vacaroiu * Michael Buble * Power Duo * Jonathan Young * Jack & Cormac * Ryan Stock & AmberLynn * KAZZ * Circus 1903 * Ryan Tracey * Tape Face * The Nightman Cometh * John Mulaney * Alexander Koblikov * The Sacred Riana * Yumbo Dump * Al Harris * Country Vive * Piff the Magic Dragon * Patsy May * El Gamma Penumbra * Cristina Gatti * Prince Poppycock * Barnaby Dixon * Miss Pussykatt * Jeffrey Drayton * Paul Gertner * Sean Sheehan * Robotboys Foxy's Shortlist *Caleb Hyles *Prince Poppycock *William Close *Paul Gertner *Josephine Lee *Jamie Raven *Alexander Koblikov *Wrecking Crew Orchestra *Tumar KR *Robotboys *Power Duo *Tyrone and Mina *Bello Nock *KAZZ *John Mulaney *Tape Face *Percival Denolo *Dan Dunn *Blue Journey *David Garibaldi and his CMYKs *El Gamma Penumbra *Absinthe Meowkins' Shortlist * Daria Vacariou * Phillip Murphy * Herbie Russ * Aretha Franklin * Michael Buble * Gentlemen of Nuco * William Close * America or Kansas * Robin Scultz * The Brett Domino Trio * Mat Franco * Aaron Crow * Piff the Magic Dragon * Jamie Raven or Richard Close * The Sacred Riana * Paul Gertner * Tumar Kr * Back 2 Back * Anya Sparks * Country Vive * Tkd Remix * Kenechi Ebina * Cherry Red :) * Ben Blaque * Alexander Magala * Cascade or Elena and Sasha * Yumbo Dump * Paul Zerdin * Tape Face * La Quebrada High Divers * Aquanauts * Barnaby Dixon * Catapult * David Garibaldi and his Cmyk's * Odette Cagahan * Kamikaze Fireflies * Liquid Concepts * Rock star juggler Mike Price * Bionic Funk Chips' Shortlist * Alicia Keys * Prince Poppycock * Aretha Franklin * Michael Buble * Collabro * William Close * The Pensionalities * Darcy Oake * Piff the Magic Dragon * Richard Jones * Mat Franco * Jamie Raven * The Passing Zone * Rock Star Juggler Mike Price * Just Jerk * Diavolo * Wrecking Crew Orchestra * Bonetics * Power Duo * Kenichi Ebina * Bello Nock * Ben Blaque * Alex Magala * Team Shaolin * Howie Mandel * Tape Face * Paul Zerdin * Yumbo Dump * Robin Williams * The Quiddlers * Aquabatique * Sean Sheehan * Catapult Entertainment * Patsy May * David Garibaldi and His CYMKs * Blue Journey Moved On * Tape Face * Prince Poppycock * Paul Gertner * Yumbo Dump * Ben Blaque * William Close * Jamie Raven * Power Duo * David Garibaldi & His CMYK's * Piff the Magic Dragon * Michael Buble * Tumar KR Eliminated